


【翔智】关于小裙子这件事

by Hungupon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 大学生智, 女装, 社会人士翔, 裙子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungupon/pseuds/Hungupon
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【翔智】关于小裙子这件事

01  
大野连续一周待在学校，终于在最后期限之前交了期末大作业，拖着疲惫的身体转了两趟车才回到家。  
嗯？门锁着，是没在家吗......  
まあ，いいか......可能是在忙吧。  
放弃思考那个人为什么不在家，大野拿起一件被丢在沙发上的cloudy T胡乱套上，累的都不想先泡澡，直接倒在了床上。  
太阳从东边走到西边，蝉鸣从聒噪到散去，他仍安静的躺着，缩成小小的一团，像一只乖巧的猫咪。  
叮咚——  
被人打搅了美梦的大野皱了皱眉头，翻了个身，拉起被子盖住头，试图把恼人的声音隔绝。  
门外的人显然很有耐心，一直按了几分钟还不放弃。  
“嗯......好吵......”大野不太情愿的坐了起来，揉着眼睛走向玄关。  
一打开门就看到了一个灿烂的笑脸。  
“是樱井先生吗？这是您的包裹，请签收一下。”  
这是这个月第几个快递了！小翔又乱买东西！  
大野一边腹诽，一边签了樱井翔的名字。拿着那个有点轻的快递盒进了客厅，大野越想越觉得因为快递被吵醒多少有点不爽，闷坐了一会儿，他起身找起了剪刀。  
倒是要看看这次买了什么。  
待打开了盒子看清躺在粉红色礼盒里的黄格子半身裙，大野的嘴角抽了抽。  
“喂，小翔？”  
“智くん，你回来了？我马上到家了！”  
“你最好快点回来......”  
“嗯？发生了什么吗？”  
“回来再说。”面无表情的挂断电话，大野决定等樱井回来给他来一顿资本主义的毒打。

02  
“我回来啦，智......くん......”樱井一脸笑容的打开了门，却在客厅看到大野抱着双臂坐在沙发上，而他面前放着的是他前几天才在日亚上定的裙子。  
听到声音的大野转过头看他，双颊气得鼓鼓的。  
“小翔，你上次才答应过我什么？”  
樱井放下公文包，抿了抿嘴，小声嘀咕道，“不给智くん买裙子了......”  
“那这是什么！怎么又买了嘛！我都说了我不穿的！”大野急了起来，语速也比平常快了些，黏黏糊糊的日语说得像一个刚来日本没多久的小孩子。  
虽说是抱怨，但樱井听在耳朵里却像撒娇。他走过去在大野旁边坐下，认真的看着他，“怎么今天回来了？”  
大野顺着他偏离了原有的话题，“大作业完成了啊，真是累死了，将近一周都没好好睡觉了。”  
樱井掐了掐面包脸，试了试手感，“都有黑眼圈了，还瘦了点，手感都没以前好了。”  
大野一巴掌拍开樱井的手，“小翔今天怎么不在家？”  
“老板突然让加班，没办法，唉。”樱井一向是知道怎么对付大野的，所以把工作的疲劳演了个百分之两百，他仰面靠在了沙发上，抬起右手揉了揉眉心。  
大野的手抚上了他的太阳穴，轻轻的揉了起来，“要不要先睡一会？”  
樱井闭着眼睛，闷闷的说，“睡一下头可能更疼。”  
“那不然吃点止痛片？”说着，大野站起来准备找药，却被樱井抓住了手腕。  
“看智くん穿这条裙子就会好很多了。”要不是樱井看着他的眼神过于湿漉漉，大野觉得他一定会打他。

03  
大野一脸生无可恋的就着cloudy T换上了那件裙子，拉开房门就看到樱井突然亮起来的眼神。  
“不愧是最近大火的山吹，智くん穿上真好看！”  
大野忍无可忍，打开了衣柜，指着挂在最右边的那一排裙子，“你看看这都是啥？”  
樱井笑了起来，如数家珍，“这条是二宫推荐给我的Gucci限定，这条是松润家去年新出的款，还有这个是我托朋友找那个著名设计师相叶独家给你设计的......”  
自从这个家伙和他回家吃年夜饭那天，看到了以前智妈给他穿裙子的照片以后，他就开始给他买小裙子，还每次都用各种各样的理由哄他穿。  
想到这，大野唾弃了一下总是配合樱井的自己，转身就要回卧室。  
樱井停下解说，跟进了房门，见大野要脱掉，他一步跨上前，控制住大野想要脱裙子的手，“不要脱嘛。”  
大野动了动手腕却没挣脱开，“我不要穿裙子了！”  
“我的智穿什么都好看，”说着，樱井往前挪了一小步，从背后抱住了大野，“穿着我的衣服配这个裙子更好看。”  
大野咬牙切齿，“我下次再穿我跟你姓。”  
樱井笑出了声，“跟我姓不是挺好的，”他索性把下巴放在大野的肩上，偏头吻上他的脖颈，“智くん是牛奶味的。”  
樱井换了单手握住大野的手腕，另一只手按上他的唇，指腹在下唇轻轻摩挲，一路向下探进裙底。  
大野的音调已经有点高了，“小翔，不要......”  
“Satoshi......”樱井的声音带上了渴望，他低声的唤着恋人的名字，汲取着恋人的温度。他细细的吻着大野，从耳廓到肩头。  
被樱井压在床上的时候，大野想，小翔不是累了吗？明明这么有精力......  
那双自己一直喜欢的大眼睛里，温柔满溢，目及之处，全都是他。  
裙子和衣服飞到床下，樱井用了一秒心疼了一下刚买的裙子，就被大野吸引了全部的注意力。他躺在他的身下，黏黏糊糊的发表不满，“嗯......小翔......轻点儿......”  
他的智くん，是一只小奶猫，连凶起来都只是奶凶奶凶的，毫无威慑力。这种时候更是，软到只想让人欺负他。  
吻上大野亮晶晶的唇时，樱井想，夜还长，反正明天不上班。

End.


End file.
